


Sin

by Lassarina



Series: Lucis Ante Terminum [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain counts his sins and weighs their effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my 30 Enemies claim on LJ many years ago.

His sin was pride. He had stood arrogant and unyielding by Golbez's side, reveling in his own skill and the destruction he wrought at Golbez's orders. He thought too much of his skill, and his pride was his downfall when he faced Cecil in the Crystal Room of Fabul castle, and failed to live up to his boasts. He stood unbending, worthy neither of his rank nor his claims to integrity, and in his pride he lost both, along with his honour.

His sin was wrath. He raged against Golbez's control, and pursued the other man beyond the ends of the earth in his thirst for revenge. Even after knowing the truth, still he would have sought to destroy Golbez, had Cecil not intervened.

His sin was envy, for he envied his near-brother Rosa's love, and he envied Cecil's position as the heir apparent to their kingdom. He envied, too, Cecil's redemption, while his own soul remained stained black with sin, and Golbez's mark remained imprinted upon him long after he had broken free of the sorcerer's control.

His sin was lust, for he dreamed of Rosa, always Rosa, in his arms and in his bed, crying out his name. He knew he was not worthy of her, yet still he lusted, and still he hated Cecil for taking her from him. He had hated Golbez, too, for placing her within his reach and yet forever beyond his grasp, she bound and helpless and he unable to do aught but ache for her, yet never act, for he clung to such meager scraps of honour as remained to him.

His sins were legion, and his virtues he set at naught, for they were as nothing beside the weight of his sins.


End file.
